


Colors

by altraes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Drabble, Intimacy, ItaShi, Kissing, M/M, Non-Massacre AU, ShiIta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altraes/pseuds/altraes
Summary: Shisui sees. Shisui feels.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

**Wheat.**

Pale wheat, slightly more tan than pure white. That's the color of Itachi's skin.

His mother's and little brother's complexions are that of white cream, but he inherited his father's pale wheat skin. It looks warmer on Itachi. It looks smoother. It glows a faint golden in bright sunlight, and gives a lucid glow in the moonlight. 

He isn't aware of how tantalizingly soft it looks. He doesn't know how it spreads so fluidly across the expanse of his body, over the dips and turns of his ribs, is clueless about how it flexes sinfully with each of his muscles over his stomach, and the sinews of his chiseled back.

Shisui wants to map that pale wheat with his palms and his fingertips. He wants to trace it with his lips and his tongue. He wants to bite it.

Of course... Itachi doesn't know any of this either.

 

 

**  
Blue.**

It's the color of Earth, of the oceans, deep blue and drowning. It seeps into you as softly as the breeze blows against leaves.

Shisui can barely stay awake, the last mission has drained everything out of him. The only thing he can feel is Itachi's fingers caressing strokes across his thick curls, combing out his matted hair. His long fingers are cool against Shisui's hot scalp, prickling with tendrils of sweet blue, calming his slurry mind and the tense clench of his body. His other hand trails to Shisui's face, and massages his temple.

Shisui's eyes close drowsily. He can still see the soft blue.

 

 

**  
Yellow.**

It's bright and harsh, like an explosion or an electric shock.

Itachi's touch creates it sometimes, all over Shisui's body, with the faintest brush of his fingertips. Shisui feels it whenever Itachi keeps his hand on his knee, whenever their fingers meet when they're sharing dango, and every time they practice their taijutsu. It buzzes through Shisui's nerves after the initial burst of physical contact. It jitters his calm and shakes his resolve.

It makes him want to do many things to Itachi.

 

 

**  
Pink.**

Hot pink, like the raging fire of sunset, cast wide across the sky. It's mixed with crimson and orange, and it's hot.

Shisui's eyes are closed, but he can see flashes of it. He can see the heat as Itachi's soft lips ravage his own. They kiss each other with hunger, lips wet and seeking, tongues slick and thrashing, mouths hot and heaving. His hands pull at Itachi's straight, dark locks, while the other's hand roams down Shisui's torso, hungry to feel heated skin.

Shisui is blinded by this heat. He knows Itachi is too. They're both breathless. They're both wanting.

 

 

**  
Black.**

It's goes on and on, this blackness, abysmal and thick. It's gravity is strong and irresistible.

Itachi's eyes are this color, along with his silky hair and those thick, dark eyelashes. Shisui can never resist them.

Right now his eyes are a glazed black, darker than any other time before. Shisui doesn't want to look away, but Itachi's wheat skin is laid bare before him, begging to be touched, kissed, nipped, _licked_... Shisui _needs_ to trace it with his tongue. But then, he sees another black; it's a mole, starkly circular and tucked snugly beneath Itachi's right nipple, like a secret.

Shisui stares. He's pulled in by its gravity, and it sucks him in like a Black Hole.

He bends his head and _licks_.

Itachi's breath fumbles.

 

 

**  
Transparent.**

Like water from the clearest stream, reflecting all colors, yet, possessing none - pellucid and pure.

Itachi's voice flows like this, easily and smoothly from his lips. It's calm and soothing, and trickles down in peals whenever he laughs. It's deep and soft, gentle and kind. It doesn't force anyone to listen, it simply just streams out, drawing you into its deep rustle, in the end, making anyone want to listen.

Shisui loves it when Itachi says his name. Maybe it's because of the two 's's in it, or simply because of his voice's resonant quality, that it sounds absolutely beautiful coming from his lips. He says it sibilantly, like a hush, and it changes with his mood, resounding from a deep moan to a quiet whisper, simply,

" _Shisui_..."

Shisui drinks in that voice, and all the shades of colors it's imbued with. It's his water.

 

 

**  
Red.**

Blood red, shining in the moonlight, victimizing you in its bloody folds. It glows crimson and it's piercing, those sharingan of his. It strips Shisui naked, in fact, he _is_ naked and Itachi is hot all over him.

Shisui stares into those eyes as he struggles to breath, his vision hazing over with lust as Itachi's lips kiss the tip of his hard shaft. He shudders as his tongue comes next, licking him slick and hot. Itachi doesn't look away from his eyes, his sharingan boring into Shisui's own, the intensity making his heart race.

Then Itachi takes his length into his hot, wet mouth, and Shisui moans. The sensation spreads wild over his body and Shisui rolls his head back, closing his eyes as he feels the wet warmth around his shaft. His mouth goes slack and he groans.

Itachi's teeth then nicks against his skin roughly, eliciting a sharp hiss from Shisui, who understands the message:

 _Look at me_.

Shisui obeys, opening his eyes to meet the other's reds, in which the pupils are dilated wide, deep black against the melting crimson. Itachi's moist hair frames his face and sweat beads his skin as he stares up at Shisui with those half-lidded eyes. He doesn't look away when he sucks, and Shisui thinks he's lost himself, his body and soul taken into folds and folds of red bliss.

 

.

 

In the end, Shisui sees all kinds of colors. They flash before his eyes in fleeting spots, and elusive flashes. He exhales deeply. Itachi grips him tightly, his eyes rolling back and his breath coming out in pants; Shisui knows he sees them too, all of them at once.

~

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed!  
> <3 S
> 
> My [tumblr](https://altraes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
